


Your choice

by 4247



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Mage Hawke - Freeform, Major Spoilers, POV Second Person, Pretty sad, Suicidal Thoughts, events at ending of DA:2, hawke's gender is unspecified, on Hawke's part, short piece, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4247/pseuds/4247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke's feelings during the ending of Dragon Age 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your choice

You stare down at your hands, expecting to see something more. More red, black like you feel they should look, as if everything has been burnt from the inside out. You feel like it has. It’s too much. You look down, to the man you’d pledged to never leave, trying desperately to remember the vengeance spirit he’d become, to not think about how you’d cast a deadly spell at the man who had shared your bed just the night before. In the end, he wasn’t the man you knew anymore. The sweet, caring man who healed all those who came his way. That man had been so pushed and warped by forces both inside and out, raging until he’d burnt up. Until you had to burn him. As you stare into the stunned faces of your companions, you realize you still have your fight. None but Varric, with his knowing stare, seem to realize you have decided it will be your last.


End file.
